Inflatable packers or bridge plugs have long been used in wellbore operations. An inflatable packer typically comprises a tubular base and a surrounding, inflatable elastomeric bladder or sleeve. Fluid passages within the tubular body allow fluids to contact the inflatable bladder and expand the bladder radially outwardly to effect sealing engagement with a borehole or well casing.
Since the elastomeric bladder is subjected to both expansion pressure and abrasion or cutting forces, it has been common to surround the exterior surface of the bladder with a plurality of peripherally overlapping, resilient reinforcing slats or ribs. There is generally sufficient overlap of such slats that upon expansion of the inflatable bladder, the slats remain as a surrounding armor protecting the bladder from abrasion and cuts while also preventing extrusion of the bladder elastomer between the slats in a localized area. The slats are commonly welded to a portion of the assembly to retain their desired position and orientation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,154 describes one form of slat weldment.
Because the slats cannot effect the sealing of the packer against a wellbore or casing, at least some portions of the reinforcing slats are surrounded by and may be bonded to an outer annular elastomeric cover or packing element which, upon expansion of the inflatable packer, comes into pressure sealing engagement with the wellbore or casing.
The outer sealing cover generally comprises either a single or a plurality of annular circumferential elastomeric pieces located on the outer surface of the reinforcing slats. When a single elastomeric piece is employed it may cover only a portion of the longitudinal length of the slats or, alternatively, it may cover the entire outer surface of the slats. Such single piece covers generally have a uniform thickness along their length, the thickness generally being substantial. Such arrangements are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,837,947, 4,832,120 and 5,143,154.
Slat reinforced inflatable packers are typically constructed of high strength, cold-worked slats welded to an end connector. The slats are curved about the slat longitudinal axis to increase the in plane bending stiffness but a potential problem arises at the point where the slat bends around the end connector which can lead to permanent deformation of the slat.